To Be Lost and Found
by BellaLuna Siempre
Summary: Bella Black, the daughter of Sirius Black has found love in place she didn't expect... Fred Weasley. The thing is everyone thought she was dead, just disappeared, or they didn't know she existed. But she has more than one enemy in two different worlds. She lost someone she fell in love with, will she love again? SEXUAL THOUGHTS DISCUSSED IN STORY CUSSING/CURSING. R
1. Home Sweet Home

_Disclaimer I own nothing of the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson Series but my OC, Bella, including half of my room while the other half is owned by my sister._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Bella's POV)**

* * *

"Damn it!" I yelled. I apparated in front of my childhood home, Grimmrauld Place. It's been years since I've last been here.

I walked up towards the house, grabbed my wand, and pointed it at the door. _'CLICK'_. I pocketed my wand never really needing it because I could do wandless and wordless magic. I opened the door only to be greeted by my "wonderful" grandmother.

"YOU FILTHY BLOOD TRAITOR WHORE! HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT INTO THIS HOUSE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! WAIT..."

"OH SHUT IT YOU CRAZY OLD HAG! _YOU CAN'T DO SHIT TO ME BECAUSE YOUR'RE JUST A FUCKING PAINTING! _SO STOP SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER!" I glared at her. She started screaming although nobody could hear her because of the spell I put on her. If my body wasn't in so much pain I would have punch her portrait. Maybe Friendyfyre, but I didn't want to burn my house down when I just arrived.

Stupid old hag needs a life I thought. I sighed, "Kreature."

"Mistress Bella is home!" He yelled. All of a sudden I hear more than just one pair of footsteps. I walked cautiously into the kitchen.

When I reach the kitchen more than two pairs of wands are pointed at me. I count at least 10 wands. I raised an eyebrow... _ZOOM!_ All their wands went flying to floor on the other side of the room. They all gaped at me.

I grinned and introduced myself quite sarcastically, "Hello. I'm Bella. Its _WONDERFUL_ to meet you all especially when you all pointed your wands at me in MY house." My voice was just oozing sarcasm.

One of the men whispered, "You.. You can't be Bella's dead..."

"Just because I disappeared doesn't mean I was or am dead, Uncle Remmy," I sighed. "Haven't you heard of constant vigilance? Or looking for the facts? It's quite helpful." By the end of that sentence I was starting to cry. He walked towards me an gave me a huge hug and started crying himself.

"Shit that hurt!" I whispered yelled.

He started apologizing, "I'm so sorry Bella…"

I cut him off, "It wasn't your fault. Stupid Lestrange's Vault... Never breaking into Gringotts again..." He gave me a quizzical look when I started saying this.

My muttering was cut off though by the one and only... "What the bloody hell is going on? Did..." By now my dad had walked in to kitchen only to stop his ramblings when he saw me.

"Daddy?" I whispered. I couldn't believe my eyes. My father, Sirius Black, is supposed to be in Azkaban serving life for being convicted of murder and to be supposedly working with Voldemort.

"Bella?" He looks at me with sad eyes. I nod, having even more tears running down my face. He breaks out the biggest, brightest, toothy grin he can before running to me an spinning me around in a circle. We start sobbing into each others arms.

He pulls back and wipes at my eyes carefully, "What are you doing here? Everyone... a lot of people thought... I..." He choked. "Never mind all that matters is that your here. My baby girl is here." And pulls me back into a hug.

"Daddy, I missed you so much," I sobbed. "All these years... HICUP... without you... HICUP... running from monsters... HICUP... stupid Aphrodite... HICUP..."

"Shhh baby girl," he soothed. "Everything is going to be alright. I promise." He picks me up and I let out a low hiss, hopefully too low for him to hear, but he has canine senses so of course he does. He sits down on one of the old chairs and holds my while we cry. Soon we stop crying enough for us to notice everyone is in the kitchen. A family of red-heads are here along with a girl who has frizzy hair, and Uncle Remmy. Then I notice the boy with green eyes from Auntie Lily, but looked like Uncle Jamie, Harry was here and I couldn't contain my joy.

I jumped up from my Dad's lap to pull Harry into a hug. "Harry... Harry... I missed you so much... You've grown so much! Oh my Hera!" I pulled away from only able to look at him for a few seconds, because I figured he wouldn't recognize me because he was only a year old when our lives went downhill, before he recognized me and pulled me ferociously into a hug. He sobbed into my chest while I stroked his head and buried my head in his neck like we used to do when we he was a baby, and I an infant.

"Bellsy, I messed you so much. I love you big sis. Please, don't ever leave!" He sobbed.

I pulled back enough for me to look him in the eye, pulled his chin up and say, "I will NEVER, EVER leave you, unless completely necessary..." Harry, Uncle Remmy, and Dad cut me off before I could finish my sentence, "NO!" Then they grab me into a hug, so hard that it hurts to much that I wince and I let out a stream of my favorite colorful words, **_"Fuck! Shiting crap!" _**

Uncle Remus, Dad, and Harry pulled back and looked at me from head to toe and back. I winced. They looked me in the eye and did that creepy thing where they simultaneously say the same thing at the same time. "What. Happened. To. You?" They said through gritted teeth.

"Want the FULL version of the story or the SHORT one?" I asked. "FULL version," they said. "Well, shit. If I'm gonna explain this from the start, why don't you introduce me to everyone here then?" I replied. I crossed my arms. "Because I'm not gonna start 'till I know who is here in this fucking place."

* * *

**Please REVIEW my first chapter please! I'm new at this but I have great ideas on what to write I just don't know how to write it!**


	2. Unexpected Visitor

_Disclaimer I own nothing of the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson Series but my OC, Bella, including half of my room while the other half is owned by my sister._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(Bella's POV)**

* * *

"NO CUSSING YOUNG LADY!" my dad screamed. That probably wasn't such a good idea.

"I CAN CUSS AS MUCH AS I WANT! DAMN IT, DAD! I'VE GROWN UP FUCKING KILLING MONSTER AND BEING CHASED DOWN BY AND _DEATH EATERS IN FUCKING HIDING TRYING TO GET TO ME!_ Did you hear that? _DEATH EATERS. IN. FUCKING HIDING._" I was seething from the beginning and calming down by the time I finished my rant. I hadn't noticed but apparently I closed my eyes when I was in the middle of my rant because all I saw was black. I kept my eyes shut though, because I didn't want to see anybody's expression because of my outburst.

"Belly... Bella, open your eyes. Please?" Harry pleaded with me. I couldn't refuse his pleading. I opened my eyes, but kept my face blank. Nobody could read me like this, nobody could only... _**he **_could. As I looked around the room I saw so many expressions but the only one I really cared for right now was my father. He had a sorrowful look on his face.

I looked into his eyes as I said this, "I'm sorry Dad. It's just... Do you really think being lady-like or whatever you call it like 'non-cussing' is really my biggest problem right now? Because I sure as bloody hell think that all pain I feel right now is more important." That snapped his attention to me along with Harry's and Uncle Remus'. I'm pretty sure everyone was running at me to help when all of a sudden a blinding light appeared in the room. They all reached into their pockets for their wands when the remembered I had shot them out of their hands. They turned towards me with an annoyed expression. Barely know them and they already treat me like family. I think? I kept my eyes on the god that had just entered the kitchen. It was the asshole.

I scowled at his form when he looked at me and started talking in this cocky tone, "Hey, babe. Figured you would need some help with pain." I'm pretty sure all the females were gawking at him like he was a god, because he was. He's Apollo to be exact the **cockiest, the most big headed asshole**! I just hate him!

"DON'T CALL ME BABE! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME BABE!" I snapped at him.

He smirked. He fucking smirked. He has a death wish. He may be a god, but I will fucking try to kill him if it's the last thing I do, which is a good thing for me. "Now, Isabella. That's no way to treat your FIANCE." Everyone's attention snapped to me. It seemed like they were watching a tennis match. They looked down at my left hand to see if their was a ring there. There wasn't.

"I'm not your fiancé, nor will I ever be. My heart belonged to one, and with you it shall not." I said stiffly. I was hoping for a better way to have to explain this to my dad and Uncle Remus and Harry and well everyone, but now will have to do.

Everyone shielded their eyes because their was a soft glow behind me. "Bella," a voice had whispered to me. Only one man could have that soft, gentle, loving tone with me when talking about this. "Please, your injured do this for me and just relax. Don't stress yourself to much or you'll faint." I turned around only to see the Luke, the man my heart once belonged to and somewhere in my heart a piece of it will always belong to him.

* * *

**Was it any good? I hadn't written in a long time. Sorry it was short I have school tomorrow and I have to go to bed.**


	3. Fainting Hurts A lot

_Disclaimer I own nothing of the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson Series but my OC, Bella, including half of my room while the other half is owned by my sister._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**(Bella's POV)**

* * *

It was just like before. The butterflies, my heart skipping a beat. My throat getting dry. The nerves. Just because of one man. Luke.

"Luke..." I breathed out. It hurt. It hurts that the only way I'll be able to see him is when he's dead. But, it's better than nothing at all. Being with him was like a rainbow after a storm.

"Bella, calm down and sit down. Please rest," he pleaded. I had to do this. Just calm down, Bella. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. When I opened my eyes the last thing I saw of Luke was his gentle, warm, loving smile. I looked around to notice everyone staring at the spot Luke had disappeared from. He was gone, until next time and all he left was a soft breeze. I sighed. Everyone turned to look at me with questioning gazes. As I looked at them all I noticed the asshole had left and I was only left alone with my family and strangers.

Dad looked at me with a questioning gaze, "Who is 'Luke'? And the other guy what was he talking about?" He seemed far too calm about this. I thought he would freak or start thinking about a million different scenarios as to how all this happened.

"That was..." I blow out a deep breath, "Luke. Love of my life." My dad, Uncle Remus, and Harry wince when I say that. "And it's a VERY long story, which I promised to tell you but you had to tell..." I gasp and bent over, one hand clutching my stomach and the other clutching my forehead. I remembered. A lot. The Weasleys, which were the red-heads in front of me. Uncle Regulas. Death Eaters. Voldemort. My life.

You know how they say when you die your life flashes before your eyes, well that's just what happened to me. Before I prompted to do the following. Pass out, and fall onto the floor with a thud.

* * *

**(Third POV)**

As Bella fell to the floor, the gods were watching from above. All in worry for what had happened to Bella. Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. She was up with her brothers and sisters. She was there in that very room when Bella collapsed. She wanted to be there for her daughter, she tried to be with her daughter but they, Aphrodite and Bella, were too different. While Aphrodite liked make-up and having others fall in and out of love, Bella enjoyed pranking with the Stoll twins, going on adventures with her friends. And her, Bella's, friends and family are the only thing she would keep if she would have to choose. Even if it meant never falling in love. Even if it meant dying for them.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

My back was killing me. I don't think it's good to put too much strain on your back. I was coming to my senses because all of a sudden I had felt a type of cloth under and over me. Was I dead? I couldn't be! I have to be alive in order to help Harry, to help my father, and Uncle Remus. To have my family again. As I came to my senses I started to register voices talking. Your question may be, am I going mental? Possibly.

"When is she going to wake up?" a voice worriedly asked. Was it dad, Uncle Remus, or Harry?

"I don't know. Severus said she would be up soon," that one was Uncle Remus. He would be the only one trying to be civil with Uncle Sev. Shocking right? Severus Snape, my uncle. That ties in with story.

I felt someone grab my hand, "Please, Belly. Wake up. I need my big sis right now. Schools been horrid. Though, last year Remus was the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Weird huh?" Harry chuckled. Huh. Harry can actually pull jokes. Wonder what else he can do.

"Hey! Do you know how weird it was to teach you?" Uncle Remus complained. Dad was chuckling in the background, but it wasn't like his bark of a laugh.

I started chuckling myself. It bloody hurt to though. I groaned. That had grabbed their attention. There were choruses of "Bella" or "Belly" around the room. How many bloody people were in this room? And why does it feel like I'm drunk? I have a major headache right now. Haven't had one in two days if I'm counting right.

"Shut up right now please," I groaned out. It immediately got quiet in the room. I groaned one last time before prying my eyes open only to snap them shut again because of the bright light. "Shit," I moaned.

"Turn down that blasted light, Potter!" I heard someone hiss as he/she walked into the room. I knew that hiss.

I could see the light turning down from behind my eyelids. "Bloody hell. It's like having another hangover. What the bloody hell happened to me?" I moaned. Again.

I heard gasps at the same time I heard a chuckle. "Well Bella. Will you tell me what happened?" he said turning the question onto me.

"I would. If I knew what the fucking hell happened to me, myself!" I laughed. I opened my eyes and turned my head to the man in question. "Now, Uncle Severus Tobias Snape. Why the bloody hell haven't you contacted me in so bloody long?" He just raised his eyebrows, cracked a grin and started chuckling. I think a few people in the room I'm in are puzzled by what I had just said. How do I know you ask? Because too many fucking people gasp when something shocking happens. Unbelievable.

* * *

**Third chapter up and running. So far so good I hope. Till next time my fellow Marauders and witches and wizards.**


	4. I'm Not a Prude!

_Disclaimer I own nothing of the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson Series but my OC, Bella, including half of my room while the other half is owned by my sister. Not even the computer I'm using is mine, it's my friend's laptop._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**(Bella's POV)**

* * *

Can nobody really believe that I would think of Uncle Sev as an uncle? Or, are they just in shock that I know Uncle Sev? It's probably the latter of both choices, but hey, I've been wrong sometimes. And by sometimes I mean once or twice. I'm not wrong often. You see I'm a Seer, get it see seer, haha I'm funny. Now back on topic I don't really understand what's unbelievable about knowing Uncle Sev. I mean I've know him since my dad was sent to Azkaban, and even before that, I knew about him because of Uncle Regulas.

Besides all that though I thought that the shocked faces they made were really funny. I just didn't understand the disgusted faces though. "Why the disgusted faces? I'm not that ugly am I?" I joked. I thought I might as well joke around while I explain all of this. Apparently dad, Uncle Remus, Harry, and Uncle Sev took all of what I said seriously.

"NO! You're gorgeous no matter what anybody says," they all said in a matter-of-factly way. Pretty creepy because if you ask me they said that all at the same time.

I rolled my eyes at them, "Geesh, my self-esteem isn't that low guys. Do you expect me to be an insecure girl that hides behinds tons of make-up?" I was hoping they wouldn't have a reaction to the last part but, apparently they actually thought I would hide behind make-up why? Because they blushed like the color of lady bugs. Jerk faces.

I narrowed my eyes at them. Why does almost every guy I meet think I hide... Never mind. Bloody curse. Why did my mother have to put a curse on me so I would have to look as if I always wear make-up? My stupid mother, Aphrodite goddess of love and beauty, is a total and royal bitch. Not only was I born with a natural beauty as everyone likes to whisper about**(they're not very good at whispering)**but, I was also cursed with the appearance that I'm wearing make-up all the bloody fucking time.

"Never mind what I said, what happened when I passed out?" I questioned them. They all looked at me like I knew what had happened. Of course I knew, I'm fucking awesome! And magical! I know right, I am way too cocky, just like my daddy and bitchy mother. I don't like to acknowledge that she's my mother, but I have to, no excuses.

Their scrutinizing looks were annoying the fuck out of me so I gave up on acting innocent and decided to take the mickey out of them. I choose to start with Harry first. As if he used legilimency to read my thoughts he cowered back behind dad. With a smirk turning on my lips, I raised my left eyebrow and directed my teasing towards Harry, "So, Harry, little brother of mine that's not related to me whatsoever, do you have a girlfriend/crush yet?"

His face started to take a color that I thought only a stop sign could achieve. He proceeded to object but, he didn't know I had caught onto his bluff. I don't think Harry knew, that I knew him better than himself even though he hasn't seen me in 13 years. I clucked my tongue while shacking my head, "Harry, Harry, Harry, you think just because you haven't seen me in 13 years doesn't mean I haven't seen you. And the way you've acted around..." As I was about to say who Harry liked he had ran up to me and covered my mouth with his hand. To get his hand off of my mouth I licked his hand and faked gagged, "Harry! I know your a fourteen year-old boy but please refrain from using the hand you use for your 'free-time' on my mouth!"

He was blushing beet red while stuttering out that he's never done _that_. Dad, Uncle Remus, and Uncle Sev were shaking with mirth. Uncle Remus and dad stopped shaking as soon as they noticed Uncle Sev shaking himself. Uncle Sev started taking deep breaths in order to stop shaking, as soon as he was done shaking I explained that I had remembered everything such as the Weasleys, the red-head family downstairs.

"Well then let's go to the dining room table for you to explain everything since you feel well enough to tease Harry about his love-life," Uncle Remus said skeptically. It's as if he knows that I'll do something. So I did.

I gasped and put an innocent look on my face, "Harry, my little Harry, has a _**love-life?!**_When did this happen?!" Harry right-out glared at me. I could just feel the love he was sending me.

Dad chuckled, "Lets head downstairs to the dining room before you start mocking Harry on everything else." Uncle Sev was just chuckling in the background.

"Well then, Dad, no need to get your knickers in a twist. You need to get laid," I said in a matter-a-fact tone. Dad looked so surprised that I had said that. "Merlin's bollocks, I'm not a prude pretty sure you would be expecting something like that Dad," I announced.

And I walked away leaving them with their expressions and my words that every father, uncle, and brother never want to hear from their daughter, niece, and sister.

* * *

**How was that? I say thank you to my best friend for helping my write and edit this chapter.**


	5. The Quidditch Player

_Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or Percy Jackson characters in this story except for my OC, Bella._

_I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**(Bella's POV)**

* * *

I walked down the stairs to the dinning room where I knew the Weasley's would be. Well I didn't really know per say. I just followed all the hushed talking, which was coming from downstairs in the dinning room. I walked into the dinning to be greeted by silence. At that point my stomach decides to grumble because it wasn't feed in _days. _And by days I mean, 2 days. Not very long really.

Kreature walks into the room with a sandwich in hand. But the sandwich is on a plate though. My special plate. And the only reason it's special is because I use it. Kreature walks up to me, pushes the plate into my hand, gives me a huge hug, and then proceeds to pull me by the hand to only make me sit on a chair at the table.

"Bella must eat. Bella's stomach is hungry. Kreature will worry if Bella get sick," Kreature worried.

"Kreature what type of samich is this?" I asked.

"Kreature make Bella's favorite. Kreature made Nutella sandwich," Kreature replied. This elf is fucking AWESOME.

"Kreature. You are the best house elf. EVER. Loves you Kreature," I said. All of the Weasley's eyes seemed like they were going to pop out of their sockets. It was quite comical.

I sit there, humming as I eat my favorite sandwich in the world. I look around the table taking in everyone's face, one by one. I stopped at the two girls whispering at the end while sending me quick glances. I stare at them for a while, before eating the rest of my sandwich. I clear my throat quietly before talking to them, "If you're going to speak about me, Ginny and Hermione, I suggest you do it when I'm not within a 100 mile radius of you." They turned to me, dropping their draws slightly and blushing a deep red.

I heard a low whistle behind me, "Geez, Belly." It was obviously Harry, I turned my head to look at him before sticking my tongue out at him. He sat down next to me and laughed at my ridiculousness. "You're older than me and I'm more mature, Bella."

I rolled my eyes and snorted. Uncle Remmy, Uncle Sev, and Dad scolded me, "Don't snort, Bella." They turned to each other and shook their heads before laughing together quietly.

I turned back to the table to notice everyone, not Harry and I, watching them with shocked expressions. I heard a familiar hoot and saw my owl Hermes flying over everyone's head before landing in front of me, yes I named him after the god Hermes but for many reasons. He had exactly one letter for me. Aren't I specialz? Don't respond to that, it was rhetorical peoples!

On the front of the letter in fancy writing, well it was to me, said my name Bella Black. Well it actually said BB, short for Bella Black, and my real name is Isabella Black but certain people now that if they call me that they won't be able to do certain things... I'm so evil sometimes its funny XD.

"Bella...? Are you okay?" Dad asked me worriedly. He keeps looking between me and the letter, often giving the letter an evil look but that could've been my imagination... probably.

I look up at him and cock my head, "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Dad, are you saying what I think your saying?" He looks at me again before narrowing his eyes.

Dad, Uncle Rem, and Uncle Sev all say in unison, "No, Bella. You are not going to get a pony or a turtle or a panda."

Harry bursts out laughing at this point. I slap Harry upside the head, "Shut it, diaper head."

He stops, blushes, and glares at me, "That was once! And I was like 6 or 7 months, Bella!"

"Excuses excuses," I wave my hand nonchalantly at him.

"Bells, it was James that put that diaper on his head so it doesn't count anyway," Uncle Rem says matter-a-factly.

I pout at him, he just has to ruin my fun. Then I fully registered that he said Uncle James' name, and I became melancholy. I think Uncle Sev and Uncle Rem noticed but I'm not too sure. I shake my head slightly before clearing my throat, "Um, what did you mean Dad?"

"You were smiling at the letter, Bella. Are you okay?" He has a little crease between his eyebrows meaning he's worried.

I nod my head and smile at him, "Yeah I'm fine, Dad. I just know who's this letter is from is all, and just something was crossing through my head too." He smiles at me, his eyes still showing me he was worried. I turn back to my letter flipping it over to open it but I look up at everyone, eyes filled with curiosity, love, worry, etc. I've missed this place.

I open the letter, my lips quirked up slightly knowing who this letter was from and for what it probably was. Inside were 12 tickets including VIP passes to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup Games. I pulled them out and sat them in front of me, smiling the whole time. Everyone gawked at them, well almost everyone. I pulled out the letter inside, I read it once and then again before smiling and letting out a low whistle.

"What is it?" It was Fred, one of the twins. I remember him from when we were little, he was a nice boy but everyone changes. Everyone turned to look at him, since he hadn't talked for a long time today I understood why.

"My friend Viktor, Viktor Krum..." I was cut off when I said his last name by Ron, Dad, Uncle Sev, Uncle Rem, Fred and George.

"You just said Viktor Krum!"

"What are you talking about friend? He's almost ten years your senior!"

"How did you meet him?"

"What does he want?"

"Can I meet him?!"

I glared at Dad before addressing everyone, "Yes I did just say Viktor Krum. Dad yes he's my friend, it's non of your business right now. And he is not almost 10 years my senior! I was on a mission of sorts, Uncle Rem. Uncle Sev, he doesn't want anything besides a date with me I think. Can you meet him, Ron? You will, later."

Dad, Uncle Rem, Uncle Sev, and Harry all went red in the face. I think they were mad that he wanted to take me out on a date... "DATE?!" I was right never mind, I'm amazing.

Then Ron started smiling like fucking crazy and whispered to Fred and George, "I can meet Viktor Krum!" They twins shushed him before turning to watch what I would say to Dad, Uncle Rem, Uncle Sev, and Harry. I was pretty pissed and not at the same time right now.

"Yes. A date. You know, it's a type of outing two people go on together and if it went well then they see where they stand in a relationship kind of thing?" I glared at them slightly before sighing and picking up the tickets and passes.

Dad, Uncle Rem, Uncle Sev, and Harry all replied quickly, "You're not going on a date with him or anyone. Ever. Unless completely necessary, you hear us?"

"Geesh, you guys are creepy." I say ignoring most of what they said.

Harry pokes my cheek to grab my attention, "Yes they are but," So funny Harry, he didn't include himself. "You're seriously not going to go on a date with him are you?"

* * *

**Oooooooh... no answer from Bella, yet. She'll answer in the next chapter. I'm sorry again that I didn't post any new chapters before. I'll try to write more often and post more. ~ BellaLuna Siempre**


	6. The Explanation to a Mystery

_Disclaimer I own nothing of the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson Series but my OC, Bella, including half of my room while the other half is owned by my sister._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Bella's POV)**

* * *

I kept my mouth shut and started humming along to Memories, by David Guetta ft. Kid Cudi. I bobbed my head a few times to the beat before, someone cleared their throat in exasperation. I looked the nincompoop in the eyes before cocking my head. He narrows his eyes at my in obvious niece/ uncle love... I look up at Uncle Sev with my innocent eyes, "Yes, Uncle Sev?"

"Would you care to respond to what we said, Isabella?" He questioned kindly.

I scoffed, "Obviously not. Why do you think I kept my mouth shut and started humming?" I stood from my seat grabbing my plate off the table before walking into the kitchen. I walked to the sink and started washing and drying my plate the muggle way. I put it away before returning it to it's proper place. I walked back to the table noticing a few people holding their hands, including my dad, uncle Rem and uncle Sev.

I narrowed my eyes, crossed my arms before clearing my throat to catch their attention, "Did you try to touch the letter and tickets?"

Most of everyone here looked sheepish and didn't dare say anything... Good. Harry leaned back in his chair, a smile pulling at his lips, "Yeah, I warned them... but they didn't believe me."

Everyone, including me, guffawed at this. "Please Harry! Lying doesn't suit you baby bro," I replied shaking my head.

* * *

_(I'm sorry, but this is all I could write before I got writer's block D'X _

___I'm sorry I haven't poster anything since last time. I was visiting family so I didn't have the time to think out much for this chapter. This is as far as I got. _~ BellaLuna Siempre)


End file.
